custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu (SS7)
Tahu is a Toa of Fire who onced lived on the planet Spherus Magna and fought in the Core War and survived it. After the war, Tahu headed off on a journey to find the Kanohi Ignika to bring Spherus Magna back together. To do this, he headed to Earth to claim it from the assassin Marendar while battling Teridax and his minions. A battle would ensue in Philadelphia that Tahu and his team would win, with Teridax and several of his minions being killed. Several weeks later, Tahu went to the Dark Continent to find the Olmak Pod to activate their Olmak Portal, which would allow him and his team to return to Bara Magna. However, his team wound up facing Biomechanical Dinosaurs and a resurrected Teridax, who has a new team. After several casualties, the team went to face off Teridax and his warriors in another battle that they would win. Tahu is set to return in the fourth installment in the BIONICLE Universe series, Lost Chroniclers. History BIONICLE: Universe Tahu makes his debut in the BIONICLE: Universe film, when he and several other characters are on the shattering Spherus Magna. After regrouping with Zeta Magnus, they all manage to climb a giant tree, just as earthquakes shake the planet, causing several Matoran and Agori to fall into the Energized Protodermis below. Zeta manages to save Blaze, but falls into the Protodermis, which Tahu has always regreted him doing, seeing that he should've made the sacrifice himself. The survivors, including Tahu, gather after Spherus Magna shatters. Takanuva tells Tahu that they must fulfill what Zeta Magnus has always wanted - for their civilization to be brought back together, along with their planet, to which Tahu agreed on doing, and they began on their quest. Years later, Tahu and his Core War crew remain together in search of the Kanohi Ignika. Their latest plan is to search the Arena Iconox for it - and they manage to find it there. However, Teridax and his minions soon attack them, and they are engaged in battle with them. Tahu and Strakk stun Teridax, yet the assassin Marendar arrives, claims the Ignika, and heads to Earth. Makuta's minions flee the Arena as an Order of Mata Nui ship arrives to transport Tahu and his team. They decide to head to Earth. They make it to the city of Philadelphia and crash there, with the only casualties being several humans and the pilot Kardex. Tahu then meets Nick Carby and Gordon Brixton, who accompany them on their journey to find the Ignika - which they locate in the Brazillian Highlands after Mazeka and Gresh are captured by humans. Tahu heads to the Comcast Center and orders Simon Bowler and his assistant Hector (who both supported the capture) to release Gresh and Mazeka. They do so and bring them to Philadelphia, where a final battle begins between the Makuta and Tahu's team. Tahu fights Stronius, while his allies fight various other minions. Teridax soon arrives, and Tahu aids Kiina in killing Stronius as this happens. He then begins to battle Teridax until Marendar arrives and finds the mask in posession of Nick and Gordon. He takes it from them and begins to drain its energy - but Tahu stops him and forces him to join the fight. Tahu then badly damages Marendar, seizes the mask, and kills Teridax. Marendar flees Philadelphia as this happens. Tahu and the surviving humans and members of his team make themselves a new base just outside the city. Afterwards, they help in the massive cleanup job necessary to fix up Philadelphia. On Being A Champion Tahu returns in the film's sequel, where at the beginning, he is looking over the construction of the Olmak Portal in their base that will transport them back to Bara Magna to bring back Spherus Magna - but only if they have the Olmak Pod, which is at the Dark Continent. The humans and Tahu's team travel there and arrive at a civilized Stakeout. Moments later, Tahu's team sees several Makuta off in the distance, and head over to investigate. Upon arriving, the team finds a horde of new Makuta and eventually a resurrected Teridax, who sends them retreating. When a Bioraptor attacks the Stakeout, Tahu scares it off by shooting it in the eye. Later that day, him and Takanuva head off into the planet's forests and find a Makuta named Avsa, who they interrogate to learn of Teridax's plans before they kill him. Shortly afterwards, while guarding the Stakeout with Ackar and Conar, a Bioraptor kills Conar and injures Ackar. Tahu forces it away again, and goes off to help the humans. Tahu saves the humans as they are chased by a Ceratosaurus, which is killed by Devtraz, a former Makuta that was resurrected after many years. Devtraz warps them to their base, from where they head off to fight the Makuta. As a battle begins, Tahu saves Gresh from Marendar by shooting off his shoulder-mounted weapons, and then begins fighting Teridax. Teridax is in the midst of resurrecting a corrupt Great Being named Tazahki, whose coffin rises up out of the ground, and the two briefly fight on top of the coffin. Tahu injures Teridax and sends him retreating along with his Makuta minions, then seizes their Olmak Pod and warps back to the base with his team and the surviving humans. Back at the base, Tahu tells everyone that their future would be to travel back to Bara Magna and from there, they would complete their mission without any difficulties. War of the Worlds Tahu returned again in War of the Worlds, having traveled back to Bara Magna upon the completion of their Olmak Portal. He is accompanied by Ackar and Malum, and after reviving Spherus Magna, the three of them begin to scout around the area. However, Ackar reveals his true intentions as a Makuta, and he kills Malum and escapes back to the base in Philadelphia, with Tahu in pursuit. Tahu makes it back to the base moments before Ackar reveals his true intentions there as well and also kills Kiina. As a horde of Skrall and Heat-Vision Rahkshi devastate the base, Tahu orders his team to retreat, taking refuge in a more isolated section of the city before returning to Spherus Magna. At Spherus Magna, Tahu explains how the Makuta are planning to attack the Earth in an attempt to bring down the hopes of Tahu due to the elimination of the human race. He begins assembling backup with the help of Tarix, who provides him with more allies. His reinforced team returns to Earth, and they warp in Manhattan, where the Makuta carry out their invasion. Tahu then splits his team up to fight Makuta across the city, and brings Nick and the other humans on-board a plane that he hopes to fly out of Manhattan. Tahu, Onua, Gresh, Lewa and Vakama guide the plane until it is attacked by Corroder. As Corroder begins tearing the plane apart, Tahu and the others intervene, saving the humans with Corroder eventually being killed. Tahu then goes off to find Brutaka, who is carrying out the assault on the city, and attempts fighting him. However, he loses the brief clash. Tahu is then found by Marendar, who is focusing on killing him. The assassin fights Tahu viciously, but Tahu gives him the Kanohi Ignika. Thinking it would increase his power, Marendar fires all his weapons at Tahu at once, but it blows him up instead. Tahu eventually witnesses the capture of Tarix and Gresh, as well as the injury of Onua. Tahu boards the Thornatus, which is piloted by Perditus, alongside Mazeka and Onua. He then assembles the rest of the team to free Tarix, Gresh and several other hostages from the Makuta before they could be executed. Tahu's team then gathers in Rockefeller Center to fight the Brotherhood of Makuta in all its entirety, and a colossal war begins. During the war, Tahu fights and kills Ackar by using his acid gun against him. He then goes off to find Brutaka in a final effort to kill him, and attaches the Kanohi Ignika to his face as he did with Marendar. The mask provides an overload of power to Brutaka, who slams Tahu against a wall with brute force, ready to kill him - but Tahu retrieves his gun and shoots Brutaka several times, fatally damaging the invincible tyrant and killing him. Injured but alive, Tahu is discovered by Tarix and Oris, and with the war over, he promises they will return to Earth to fix the damage. The survivors, both BIONICLES and humans, return to Spherus Magna, where Tahu concludes and film and states that their new journey begins where their previous one began. Lost Chroniclers Tahu is set to return for the fourth installment in the series, Lost Chroniclers. Personality Tahu is a courageous, trustworthy warrior who is willing to help his allies, as well as anyone in need. He is noble enough to pursue whatever it takes, as long as no one else is injured in the process, to bring Spherus Magna back together after the Shattering. Though he is a proud warrior, he wishes for their war against the Brotherhood of Makuta to end as soon as possible. Appearences *''The Last Barraki'' *''BIONICLE: Universe'' *''BIONICLE: Universe II: On Being A Champion'' *''BIONICLE: Universe III: War of the Worlds'' *''BIONICLE Universe: Lost Chroniclers'' Category:Characters Category:User:Starscream7 Category:Toa Category:Fire Category:BIONICLE: Universe Film Series Category:Toa of Fire